


Free Day

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: ❄ #ChansooWeek Winter Edition ❄ [5]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Rule 63, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: The girls reunite after new years for a date, even if they should probably be studying, instead.





	Free Day

School closes for the three days of the lunar new year holiday. Chanmi and her family takes the weekend as part of the holiday to visit family for five days. She and Kyungsoon text, and Kyungsoon’s fine with that. She’s busy with her own new years preparations and helping her parents. Chanmi’s texts get whinier and more pathetic with each day so that when school finally resumes, she announces her plans to take Kyungsoon out to a movie and dinner that Thursday.

“It’s the middle of the week, Mimi,” Kyungsoon says. “We should be studying.”

“But I missed you! And we can study anytime. We can even study after the movie, if it makes you feel like a more responsible, socially balanced student.” That makes Kyungsoon scoff, and she knows Chanmi wouldn’t get any studying done after watching the new superhero blockbluster.

She has missed her girlfriend, too, though, so they agree to meet at Chanmi's house after their club activities before continuing on to a movie and then picking up dinner, but Kyungsoon arrives before Chanmi, even after stopping by her own house to drop off her books and change. Mrs. Park lets her in, and they chat a little about how their families are with updates from new years, what musical Kyungsoon is preparing for, and how they could motivate Chanmi to focus more on math, her least favorite subject.

Kyungsoon has some ideas about motivating Chanmi that she can’t share with the woman, but she’s pretty sure they’d work.

She sits on Chanmi's queen-size bed, a necessity for the lanky girl who's all limbs and uncoordinated sleeping, and plays with the guitar lying on the pillows. Her fingers aren’t all that long, but Chanmi’s been teaching her a little, and she enjoys trying something different.

The front door slams, a harried voice calling a greeting to Mrs. Park, and then heavy feet thunder upstairs. Chanmi throws open the bedroom door with enough force to ruffle Kyungsoon's bangs. 

“ _I'msosorrycoachwasabeasttoday_.” 

She lets her bookbag slip from her shoulder to the floor, books, pens, and snack wrappers spilling around her socked feet, and drops to her knees between Kyungsoon's feet. Her arms wrap around the petite girl's waist, face nuzzling into her belly.

“I really really missed you. I thought I was gonna die when you sent me that photo in your hanbok. That blue is a really pretty shade on you—you looked like a princess—but you make everything look good.” She keeps rambling praises and thoughts, more leaning against Kyungsoon than hugging her.

Kyungsoon smiles softly and rubs Chanmi's back with her left hand, carefully untangling the damp, wind-blown curls with the other. She's panting, out of breath from practice and the run home. “Are you tired? Should we reschedule?”

“No!” She shakes her head adamantly. “No, I'm fine! I just need to change; we can still make it. I’m also starving.” Chanmi surges to her feet and stumbles through the mess to her closet. She tugs on jeans before stepping out of her skirt and crosses her arms to catch the hem of her blouse and then sports bra. She stumbles again, elbows fumbling. Twisting back and forth, she trips over her bookbag and turns to where she thinks her girlfriend is sitting. “Um, Kyungsoon? I think I'm stuck...”

Kyungsoon laughs. “What?” 

Chanmi dances awkwardly in a circle again before dropping her arms as much as the bunched fabric allows. “I think there's a button in my hair.”

She shouldn’t laugh, but it’s _funny_ and really such a Chanmi thing to do. “Alright, hang on. Can you bend down for me?” Kyungsoon frowns at the mess and gently picks at the hair until it loosens and pulls free of the offending button. She tugs the top off and shakes it sharply to deter any wrinkles. “There you are!” She kisses Chanmi's nose and picks up Chanmi’s skirt to hang the uniform together.

Chanmi kisses her back and thanks her, cursing her lack of foresight. She should've taken her date clothes to change into after practice. What she did in a past life to grant her such a patient girlfriend now, she has no idea, but she is super grateful.

Hopping on one foot to pull off her remaining sock, she gathers her wallet and keys and holds out a hand to Kyungsoon. "Ready?"

"Been waiting on you," Kyungsoon replies, immediately taking her girlfriend's hand and linking their arms together.

"I'm worth the wait." Chanmi nods smugly but yelps when her side is pinched. "Hey!"

“You’re lucky I love you so much.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> The 7th day/prompt was just AU or free day, but I had a theme going, so it's the boys as high school girls around the lunar new year.


End file.
